


Indulgence Made for Two

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was then that he heard a voice that made him jump. "You're jacking off in there aren't you?" a familiar voice asked amusedly. Castiel groaned again, but this time not in pleasure.</p><p>"Dean," Castiel whined. "Why didn't you call to tell me you were coming?" he questioned, sitting up in bed, cock still pulsing in arousal.</p><p>"My phone is broken, and I figured that I could surprise you. Your front door was open so I came up here and heard you moaning," Dean told him. "You finish, I'll just wait downstairs," Dean offered, and there was a pause where Cas debated his options.</p><p>"Or you can come in, you know, if you want," Castiel proposed quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence Made for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd today's prompt was 'Masturbation,' so here's what happened with that...

"Dad wants you to look over the house," Michael said dully as he passed Castiel's room. Castiel looked up from the book he was reading, simply blinking. Michael was the favorite, the one always in charge, how could Cas be trusted with watching the house?

Gabriel poked his head into the room with a grin. "Michael is sore about the whole topic. He wanted to get picked first," he whispered, and Michael groaned in the distance.

"Gabriel, shut up!" he yelled from afar, and Gabriel chuckled, taking a few steps over to the doorway where he leaned against it.

"Anna, Luke, Michael, Balthazar, and I are going on separate trips. Dad said someone needed to watch over the house, and he said you were the most, _'responsible,'_ even though you're only eighteen," Gabriel claimed with air quotes. Castiel shot Gabriel an amused look, bookmarking his place in, _The Great Gatsby._

"And by trips you mean...?" Castiel prompted. Gabriel opened his mouth, but Balthazar peeked into Cas' room.

"Anna and Luke are going camping with Cole, Krissy, and some other friends. Gabe and I are going drinking with Jo, Bela, and Kali," Balthazar explained. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows.

"What about Michael?" Castiel inquired. Gabe crossed his arms, sighing.

"He's going fishing with Dad. Honestly, someone buy him a, 'Daddy's Favorite,' shirt already," Gabriel mumbled.

"Gabriel, I swear to God!" Michael shouted from down the hall. Gabriel hid a smirk, continuing his speech.

"Well, anyways, Dad thinks we're all doing some family bonding, so not a peep about what we're doing or I will personally devise a perfect plan to embarrass you to unGodly lengths," Gabriel warned with a pointed finger. Castiel chuckled, holding up his hands.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he promised, and Balthazar gave a look of approval before walking away. "Who left already, anyways? And when will you guys be back?" Cas asked Gabe, shifting a bit on his bed. 

"Everyone will be back tomorrow, everyone except for Daddy's boy. They'll be back late, probably ten or eleven. Anna and Luke left, Balthazar and I are leaving right now, and so is Michael and Dad," he told Cas. Castiel nodded. He would have complained about not being invited, but he needed some time for himself. With all those damn siblings he nearly had no time to himself. This was a perfect opportunity, and he wasn't going to pass it up. 

Gabriel left Cas' doorway, leaving Castiel to his book which he only half focused on, instead listening to the noises of the door shutting and opening, conversations and askings of which cooler was where, and the occasional defensive sigh or shout from Michael, and the chuckles from Gabe and stifled laughter from Balthazar.

Finally, there was pure silence, something that didn't exist in their household. A true Godsend it was, and Cas smiled, wandering downstairs, making sure that, indeed, everyone was gone. When he had called out with no answers, and made sure Gabriel wasn't pulling another famous prank, he ran back up to his room. He shut the door to his room, leaning back on it with a smile and a sigh. 

He had nearly no time to jack off how he liked, spread out across the bed, no clothes, just bare, sweaty skin, and breathy pants that he didn't have to silence. Every once and a while, however, the time came for a moment like this, and he relished each one. 

Stripping quickly out of his clothes, he threw them aside, climbing onto his bed, and laying down with a breath of air. He fumbled for the lube hidden in his bedside drawer, and squeezed a small amount onto his hand. After he put it aside, his hand moved slowly down, the anticipation making Castiel's dick twitch in earnest. He gasped quietly at the cool sensation around his hardening cock, giving it a few strokes before it lay hard and heavy in his hand. Teasing at first, he wrapped his hand lightly around his cock, thumb circling the head, dipping in the slit, coaxing small beads of precome to emerge. He sighed into the calming feeling of it, the tension that somehow relaxed him as his other hand felt up his body, tweaking a nipple, groaning at the feeling.

It was then that he heard a voice that made him jump. "You're jacking off in there aren't you?" a familiar voice asked amusedly. Castiel groaned again, but this time not in pleasure.

"Dean," Castiel whined. "Why didn't you call to tell me you were coming?" he questioned, sitting up in bed, cock still pulsing in arousal.

"My phone is broken, and I figured that I could surprise you. Your front door was open so I came up here and heard you moaning," Dean told him. "You finish, I'll just wait downstairs," Dean offered, and there was a pause where Cas debated his options.

"Or you can come in, you know, if you want," Castiel proposed quietly.

"You don't mind?" Dean asked, his tone sounding nearly hopeful. Castiel laughed a bit.

"Dean, you've had your dick in my ass, I don't care if you see me naked, hard, and mid-masturbation," Castiel spoke in an amused tone. He raised his eyebrows as the door opened, then chuckled softly because Dean already had a faint blush to his cheeks, and was licking his lips. "Someone is hungry today," Castiel commented with a smirk, pulling Dean closer by his sleeve to give him a kiss.

"Are you referring to me, or you?" Dean whispered. Castiel nudged him lightly with a grin.

"Or maybe," he began, giving Dean a slow, deep kiss. "I'm referring to both of us," he murmured, looking Dean in the eye. Dean grinned, pulling off his shirt before kissing Castiel again, then pulling away to slide off his jeans and boxers, revealing a half hard cock. 

He climbed back on the bed, sitting behind Cas. Castiel turned to give a confused look, but Dean only pulled him closer so that his chest was flush against Dean's back. "What, may I ask, are you doing exactly?" Castiel asked quietly as Dean pressed soft kisses to Castiel's shoulder. He reached a hand around, giving Cas' cock one stroke, eliciting a shiver from Castiel.

"I'm finishing you off," Dean said simply, his other hand sliding over Cas' waist and over his abdomen. Dean's other hand led slow strokes that were driving Cas insane as he thrusted his hips upwards into Dean's hand.

"Fuck, look at you," Dean breathed out as Castiel opened his legs wider, throwing them over Dean's. Dean finally wrapped his hand harder around Castiel's cock, and Castiel let out a pleased whimper, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of skin on slippery skin, at the pleasure hot inside of him.

Dean could barely stand watching Cas who looked so needy, fucking into his fist, panting and moaning softly. His dick felt harder than ever, and his body felt hot against Cas'. Then, Castiel spoke up. "Rut against me," he breathed out. Dean took his mouth away from where he was sucking a bruise hard into Castiel's skin.

"What?" he questioned. 

"Fuck, Dean, rub your dick on me, get off with me," Castiel demanded impatiently. Dean raised an eyebrow, but gave a thrust forward onto Castiel's sweaty skin on his lower back, and he was gone. It felt like heaven to have some sort of friction. He let out a moan after a few more thrusts, dropping his head down, his hand still working deftly on Cas' dick.

"Christ, you don't know how fucking hot this is," Dean breathed out as he nipped harshly at Cas' neck. Castiel let out a huff of laughter.

"Trust me, I'm the one who came up with the idea," Castiel groaned as he felt his climax approaching.

Dean just moaned in response, his thrusts quicker, hands sloppier. He mouthed hotly against Cas' neck and shoulder, the pleasure pooling in his lower belly beginning to crest.

Castiel thrusted harder into Dean's hand, his muscles tensing, babbling out curses and Dean's name. He squeezed his eyes shut, digging his nails into Dean's thighs as he finally came, spilling over the sheets and his stomach, opening his mouth to shout Dean's name.

Right as Castiel let out Dean's name, Dean felt his own arousal flooding through him, his head dropping down onto Cas as he came, breathing heavily before he was coming down from his orgasm, flopping back on Cas' bed.

Cas soon did the same, their limbs tangling as he fell, grins settling on their faces. "I need to walk in on you mid-masturbation more often," Dean panted. Castiel smirked, nudging him in the thigh. 

"I need my family to be gone more often," Castiel whispered, brushing his lips against Dean's. Dean kissed him chastely, then looked him in the eye mischievously. 

"How long will they be gone?" he asked. Castiel grinned widely.

"Not until ten, maybe eleven," he whispered in response. 

"Round two?" Dean simply questioned.

"Definitely," Castiel replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> We're into Day Four here folks, we're doing pretty good! Tell me what you liked or didn't like, and let me know what you guys thought!! Thanks so much for reading :3


End file.
